


Learn To Be Lonely

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OOC！, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他对着脚下奄奄一息的女孩机械的挥着手臂，甚至不知道自己一直重复着那个咒语：“神锋无影，神锋无影，神锋无影，神锋无影……”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前写的旧文。
> 
> 非常黑历史。

他对着脚下奄奄一息的女孩机械的挥着手臂，甚至不知道自己一直重复着那个咒语：“神锋无影，神锋无影，神锋无影，神锋无影……”

赫敏……赫敏……赫敏……

房间虽然昏暗，但他依旧看得见暗色的液体在他脚下蔓延，伸展——那是怎样一种无论如何都洗刷不掉的罪恶啊！  
他不记得自己是为什么这么做，他只记得女孩来到这里时的惊讶，随后那一句轻轻的：“教授！”，他挥动魔杖时女孩眼中的惊恐和痛苦，以及他十六年前感受到的彻骨铭心的痛，那个他一辈子都忘不了的痛。  
他还记得几个月前，那人拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说：“专心！使你分心的，是不可饶恕的，是绊脚石。你知道该怎么处理绊脚石……”他没说话，因为他不知道该如何回答。  
他还记得几天前，依旧是那个人，站在他面前面无表情地说：“Learn to be lonely, Severus.”他还是没有回答，因为他嗅到了危险。  
他还记得昨晚，他让她一遍遍的叫着自己的名字。他才知道自己的名字可以这么好听。他的手指描绘着她的唇，她满含笑意的眼睛——然而现在，她躺在他面前，抽泣着，渐渐走向冰冷！他再也不能听到天籁之音呼唤他的名字，他再也不能感受她唇间的温暖，他再也不能描摹她睫毛的弧度。  
他的梦想，他的救赎，他的人性，他的未婚妻，在痛苦中渐渐分崩离析！

赫敏。赫敏。赫敏。

他再也不会知道她一年级时是怎么学会烈焰熊熊的……  
他再也不会知道她二年级时偷拿药材的忐忑……  
他再也不会知道她三年级时看到他挡在自己与狼人间的感动……  
他再也不会知道她四年级时舞会上眼睛一直锁在谁身上……  
他再也不会知道她五年级时是靠什么在魔咒痛不欲生的折磨下坚持住……  
他再也不会知道她六年级时的黑眼圈是在选择他和背叛哈利间的产物……

……

她再也不会知道他为什么总穿那件烧掉一个角的袍子……  
她再也不会知道他为什么把昂贵的非洲树蛇皮放在那么明显的地方……  
她再也不会知道他挡在她身前想的不是尽教授职责而是她的名字……  
她再也不会知道他看到她和克鲁姆跳舞时诅咒德姆斯特朗没有好下场……  
她再也不会知道他多少次在她病床前心碎的等待……  
她再也不会知道他关心的不是任务而是她的黑眼圈什么时候能消失……

赫敏！赫敏！赫敏！  
他再也不想完成什么任务了——这任务的代价是他所不能承受的！他不明白他为什么为了别人更伟大的利益而这么深的伤害自己！然而太晚了，她的血蔓延的速度变慢了……  
他体内的自己在尖叫，在哭泣，在愤怒！截然相反的，他此时却面无表情甚至冷酷的伤害着她。他感到恶心——不是因为泥巴种的血液，而是因为他自己！他懦弱到连他所爱的人都会在他手下成为别人的牺牲品。  
当最后一丝喘息声消失，血液不再蔓延时，他终于停止了魔咒，温情的眼泪最终全部融化在他的眼眶中。  
他转过身，袍子抚过地板的声音在偌大的房间里显得古怪而诡异。他微微欠了欠身，毫无感情的，他说：  
“校长。”

 

THE END


End file.
